The Dawn Of The New Moon
by Tink Amor
Summary: Being the prince of all Saiyans is not always beneficial as Vegeta is beginning to learn. What happens when his numerous affairs produces illegitimate children? How will Bulma take to this children? And how will the Saiyans and the demons co-exist with each other, especially with all the new problems going on the planet earth? Sess/OC pairing. Lemons later chaps. Drag/Inu crossover


_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own any Dragon ball Z or Inuyasha themes, I only own the ones that I have created. Some of the characters will be different from that anime series and the manga.**_

_**Prologue:**_

Years before the Saiyans made the planet Earth their home, creatures known as demons ruled over it. But century later Saiyans landed on Earth and made it their new home, causing serious problems with the people that already lived there. Struggle for power over the Earth broke out and after many decades of countless quarrels, Inu No Taisho, took matters into his own hands by setting up a peace council between the Saiyans, demons, and humans.

The Peace Council was created to resolve the living conditions for Earth, the council consist of two Saiyans, two demon, two humans, a half demon, and a half human. Once again Earth was back to its peaceful ways, well that was until the new celestial beings arrived.

_**Chapter One: What's done in the Dark, comes to the Light**_

Thunderous silence filled the room as a demoness with silver hair, fairly light skin, and blue eyes sat upon a couch along with two half Saiyans half Demons, who also sat upon a couch staring across the room at a woman in her early thirties with blue hair, tan skin, and blue eyes, a girl who looked to be about seven or eight who was the spitting image of the blue-haired woman, a teenage boy who appeared to be eighteen, he had straight purple hair the length of his cheek, tan skin, and blue eyes, and a man in his mid-thirties with black short and spiky hair, tan skin, and black eyes. The man, who the demoness claimed to be her childrens' father.

''You must have the wrong Saiyan.'' the woman stated as she glared at them. ''There's no way _my _precious Vegeta is your childrens' father!'' she snapped.

''Believe me madam _your_ precious Vegeta isn't as loyal to you as you think.'' the demoness bitterly stated as she cut a glance to the man in his mid-thirties.

''My Vegeta wouldn't dare to cheat on me with someone of your status.'' the woman barked. ''I believe demons are much higher than mortals in the caste system.'' the demoness stated as the blue-headed woman clenched her hands into a fist.

''Mother this is a waste of time. I could be training for the World Tournament.'' stated the half demon with black short and spiky hair, tan skin, and black eyes. He was the spitting image of Vegeta.

''Vegeta Jr, your always eager to crush the competition.'' the demoness shook her head at her son. ''I suppose he takes after you, Vegeta!'' the demoness smiled at the man.

''What makes you think that I, the prince of the Saiyans, would believe that those two half breeds are my children.'' Vegeta asked

''Trust me their yours. If you want proof come an see them fight in the tournament or we could always do a DNA test!'' the demoness chuckled as Vegeta face became as white as a ghost.

''I would like that very much.'' the woman snapped. ''I figured as much.'' the demoness sighed as she stood from the couch along with her children. ''By the way, I am Saiyumi! You have already met my son, Vegeta Jr.'' the demoness gestured toward the half demon with black hair. ''And this is my daughter Yuesia.'' Saiyumi said as she gestured towards the seventeen-year-old half demoness with silver hair, fairly light skin and unnatural blue eyes.

''If you would please follow me, I will escort you to our infirmary.'' the woman snapped at them as she began to lead the way to her in house infirmary. As they walk the teenage boy came up to Yuesia and smiled.

''My name's Trunks, the little girl with the blue hair is my annoying sister Bra, and the woman in the front is my mother Bulma.'' he smiled.

''Its nice to meet you, Trunks.'' Yuesia whispered. ''So...Your little brother's training for the World Tournament?'' he asked as he intensely stared at Vegeto's back. ''He doesn't look that strong.'' Trunks stated as Vegeta Jr stared at him over his left shoulder.

''I am stronger than you think, half human.'' Vegeta Jr stated. ''We shall see.'' Trunks smiled down at the nine-year-old as they walked into the infirmary.

''After I prove that Vegeta is not your brats father I expect you to leave.'' Bulma glared at Saiyumi. ''Trust me, after you learn the truth you will never hear or see me again.'' Saiyumi devilishly smirked.

And true to her word after the test results were shown Saiyumi was never seen or heard from again, which lead Vegeta to believe that was the end of his problems, but was he gravely mistaken.


End file.
